The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PC1251’. ‘PC1251’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a controlled cross in April of 2001 in Córdoba, Spain between the proprietary female Hybrid Tea Rose parent, ‘1200’ (unpatented), and the proprietary male Hybrid Tea Rose parent, ‘5100’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in Córdoba, Spain in 2001 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings for approximately two generations. ‘PC1251’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in the following countries: Europe on Jul. 23, 2007, Ecuador on May 29, 2007, and Colombia on Jun. 1, 2009. ‘PC1251’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.